The Mystery of Koholint Island
by PowerSneakers
Summary: After preventing Ganon's escape from the Dark World, Link becomes restless and heads out to sea to be alone with his thoughts. Unfortunately, he gets caught in a deadly storm and passes out, only to be woken up on Koholint Island by a strange girl named Marin. Link quickly discovers that despite its peaceful appearance, all is not as it seems on the island.
1. A Personal Journey

Ch. 1: A Personal Journey

"This isn't up for debate, Zelda," Link said, defiantly crossing his arms. His hair was disheveled, his clothes were torn and wrinkled and a foul stench radiated from him.

"All I'm asking," Zelda said, a pleading look in her slightly water filled eyes, "is that you think this through. If you go out to sea with how injured you are, you may not be able to make it back."

"By that logic I shouldn't have made it back from Labrynna, which I did by boat and during a thunderstorm. Why should this be any different? Because I'm not going off on some quest to rescue you or because I'm not doing something related to the Triforce?"

"No, of course not, Link, but-"

"But nothing, Zelda! If it's not different, give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave. Please, I would love to hear what reason you could possibly think of."

Zelda winced as she contemplated telling Link how she really felt about him. She had wanted to tell him for quite some time now how she felt whenever he was around. She really did consider it, if only for a moment. Then she thought about all of the problems that could arise if she told him she wanted to be romantically involved with him. Would he question her motives for contacting him from the castle after Agahnim took over? Would he blame her for his uncle's death, assuming he didn't already hold her responsible for it? Then again, Link didn't know that she had contacted his uncle shortly before asking for his help.

"Zelda," Link said, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a reason or not?"

"I guess I don't," Zelda said at last. "And you're right; it's not different. I just worry about you, Link. You've fought so hard to protect me and everyone else in Hyrule, and I want you to enjoy the peace you've helped to bring to the people here."

"I hate to be the one to tell you this," Link said, his tone lighter now, "but Hyrule is far from peace. Ganon may be dead, but the people are unruly. They're looking for someone to blame for all of the destruction Agahnim and Ganon caused as well as someone to place the blame on for Ganon's near escape from the Dark World. Even worst than that is there are still people convinced that Agahnim had Hyrule's best interests at heart even though they saw first hand what his true intentions were."

"That's all the more reason for you to stay. The people will listen to you. You can tell them the truth and they will believe it more than if I were to tell them."

"It doesn't matter," Link said shaking his head. "There will always be Hylians who will question whatever they're told no matter who is saying it, even if the truth is staring them straight in the face."

Those are just the small minority though. They have no real pull over what goes on."

"But they're the most vocal about their opinions. Eventually they always manage to rope in someone with enough influence into following their twisted logic. It's gotten to such a degree that I'm not even sure I want to save Hyrule again should I need to."

"Come on, Link. I know you don't really mean that."

"No, I do, Zelda. In fact, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even consider coming back to Hyrule. Now that I think about it, I probably wouldn't have saved Hyrule to begin with if if weren't for you."

"What do you mean?"

"That night after you contacted me from the castle, begging me to help you, I knew I had to do something. After I found my uncle dying outside the castle's entrance though, I knew it was only a matter of time before he would be taken away from me. It was then that I realized that I didn't have anyone else that I really cared about. As far as I was concerned, if he wasn't going to be in my life any longer, I didn't have a reason to stick around Hyrule, let alone try to save it's princess."

A puzzled look came over Zelda as she processed this new information. Link had told her before that his uncle was killed in his attempt to save her, something that at the time she knew had a very real possibility of occurring and why she decided to contact Link shortly after she had asked his uncle to come, but until now, she didn't know just how close they were. "So then why did you still decide to come to the castle?"

"With my uncle's dying breath, he asked that I save you, and I had only intended on doing that and then leaving Hyrule. But then you were so insistent to save Hyrule even though it meant risking your life. I knew then and there that my uncle would have wanted me to do everything I could to try to help you. But it wasn't just that. I wanted to help you. I wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to you because of how much you cared for the people here."

A sorrowful look came over Zelda's face, but she quickly replaced it with one of gratitude, hoping that Link hadn't noticed the change. "And you did," Zelda said, gently placing a hand on Link's face, "but now is the time to rest and rebuild. We must make a continuous effort to thrive, otherwise it will be as if Ganon won and destroyed Hyrule."

"You're right." A smile leaped across Zelda's face when she heard Link say that. "But I still can't stay."

"Why?" Zelda asked, a frown quickly replacing the overwhelming smile that just a few short seconds ago she thought would never fade.

"I can't sit still," Link said, quickly looking over his shoulder as a mouse scurried along the ground behind him.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked as Link turned back to face her.

"I can't focus . . . I'm hearing things, seeing monsters that aren't really there. Everywhere I go, I'm plagued by something that I've had to fight. I just . . . I need to clear my head and get away from all the noise here. I know it sounds silly, but I can't stay here or I'm gong to go crazy."

"It doesn't sound silly," Zelda said with a sigh. "It sounds like you need an overly concerned princess, or now queen I guess, to quit giving you so much trouble."

"I know you mean well, but this is something I have to do."

"I understand." _Even if I don't like it._ "But will you at least clean up before you go? That smell could make a fish feel nauseous. And they smell like . . . well, fish."

"Yeah, you're right," Link said laughing. "I'll go clean up, but then I'm leaving right after that."

"And you'll take the Master Sword and Mirror Shield?"

"I can't. They'll just remind me of the thing I'm trying to get away from."

"You are a skilled swordsman, Link, and how you manage to master almost any weapon within minutes of getting it is beyond me, but without your weapons, you're as good at defending yourself as a Keese without it's wings. Would you at least consider taking something to defend yourself?"

"I guess I can take my uncle's shield and sword."

"Wouldn't a shield like the ones the Knights use be more useful?"

"I don't plan on fighting anyone. I'm only taking them in case something does happen and I need to protect myself. Besides, this is a personal journey. It's only fitting that I take my uncle's shield and sword."

"Fair enough. Now go clean up. You're stench is starting to burn holes in the ground."


	2. Open Waters

Chapter 2: Open Waters

"You're sure that you have everything you'll need?" Zelda asked, standing with Link at the edge of one of the many docks that helped to separate Lake Hylia from Faroe Ocean.

"I double checked everything myself," Link said.

"Food, water, potions-"

"Don't worry, Zelda. I have everything I need. I'll be fine."

"Just be careful, especially when you're passing the River Zoras. They've gotten a bit more violent than normal."

"I'll keep an eye out for them. Now go back to the castle where you're needed." Zelda made a motion as if leaning in to hug Link, but decided against it, else she be tempted to further try persuading him to stay.

"See you soon, Link," she said turning back toward Hyrule and walking away as fast as she could. Link had suggested that they ride a horse to the docks, but Zelda wanted to walk there. The way she saw it, talking Link out of this was all but futile, so she wanted to enjoy every single moment she could with him. At best, she would not see him for several weeks, or even months. Worst case scenario . . . was something she didn't dare think of.

"Zelda?" Link said, turning to face her as he boarded his boat.

"Yes?" she asked, her dark golden hair whipping around over her shoulders, framing her face and highlighting her eyes.

Link wanted to say something about how she looked, how she made him feel when she was around and how his heart sped up at the mere thought of being with her. He wanted to give her a compliment of some kind, but one that wasn't cheesy or clichéd. Maybe then she would pick up on the fact that he likes . . . no, that he loves her.

But he couldn't. Then he wouldn't leave. He wouldn't want to. And if he didn't leave, there was no telling what his mind would conjure up in its current state. He had to have time alone to sort things out for himself. Even if it meant being away from Zelda for months, or even years. Or worst.

"It's nothing. Just be sure to keep everyone in line."

"I will," Zelda said, her heart sinking faster than iron thrown in the water.

The two looked at each other, both almost certain of how the other felt, but neither having the heart to say it. Without another word, Link turned toward the looming ocean that laid before him and set sail into open waters.

The River Zoras weren't a problem. In fact, Link didn't see a single one, which was surprising with how much trouble they gave him when Agahnim was around.

Since Link left the docks and long after Hyrule was little more than a blimp on the horizon, things were peaceful. It was fair winds and fallowing seas as the old saying goes. The sun was high in the sky, but it wasn't too bright or too hot. Just right wouldn't be the way to describe it, because it was better than that. It wasn't perfect either though, as that would not adequately describe how all of the little flaws which exist in the world could manage to come together in such a way that they can give one of a troubled mind some form of peace. Slowly but surely, the young hero clad in green began to drift off to sleep, a dream of sorts forming behind the veil that temporarily separated him from reality.

A soft wind began to blow across a calm land, carrying with it tranquility. A disturbance quickly turned it into turn into a violent furry, threatening to carry away anyone and anything that it could. The ground began to crack as a fissure unleashed a force that had been in hiding within it for centuries. From the fissure crawled a creature of pure malice and hatred, whose sole purpose was to kill and set fire to all.

Then the violent winds began to calm. From the skies descended a hero, ever ready to fight this malevolent force. Though the hero fought hard, he could not stop the creature, but he refused to surrender. Seeing his plight, a Goddess descended from the realm beyond the clouds to aid the hero who so valiantly stood up to this creature knowing that he could not win. She saw that he was on the brink of defeat, and decided to give him rest, sending him and all others like him to the skies, hoping to keep them safe from the onslaught that was about to begin. With the aid of the other races of the land, she fought with the creature, driving it back into the fissure from whence it came from, though not without the loss of several lives and suffering grave personal injuries. Knowing that the creature would return though, she placed a seal on the beast, hoping it would hold until the time came when the creature could be destroyed for good.

Her time coming to an end, the Goddess passed, though her soul lived on, seeking the next vessel that it would reside in.

Over the next few hours, clouds began to form, followed shortly by a light drizzle, awakening the hero from his dream. It was still very nice out, just a little bit wetter. Unfortunately, the peace did not last long. The light from the sun began to gradually fade as the clouds darkened to a near totally blackened state. Hostile winds and a violent barrage of waves began throwing themselves at Link's boat with such power, it was as if they were being they controlled by an outside force. Then as if part of cruel prank, the light drizzle turned into an enormous downpour in just a matter of minutes.

As Link fought against these forces, another added itself into the fray. Lightning ripped through the skies, the sound of the devastation left in its wake striking fear into those within it's range.

"This is just great," Link muttered to himself. "My second trip out to sea in less than a week and I get caught in a thunderstorm [I]again[/I]." Things only went from bad to worst as the waves began to slowly tear Link's boat apart. "It's only a matter of time before I wind up in the water, and there's not a trace of land anywhere." His problems quickly shifted to actually being in the water when his boat was dealt it's deathblow by a stray bolt of lightning. The last thing Link saw before he passed out was a wave crashing on top of him, dragging him into the depths below.


	3. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams

_Good morning, sleepyhead, _the note read. Why she called me that I'll never know. Sure I slept a little bit more than most people, but still. I_ know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter I sent with my Loftwing was your wake up call. Was I right?_ How did she know that?

_Anyway, today is the Wing Ceremony (you didn't forget did you?) and you promised to meet me before it starts._

Oh man. I've hardly trained at all. But Zelda doesn't know that. Does she? Can she tell how often a Loftwing has been ridden? No, she couldn't possibly be able to notice something like that. The only people even remotely close to being that observant with Loftwings are Orielle and Parrow.

_So when you get this letter, don't go back to sleep, okay? Come meet me at the Goddess Statue; I have something I want to show you. Don't keep me waiting._

_- Zelda_

"Hey. Wake up. Hellooooo. Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Zelda?" Link asked, his eyelids slowly peeling back.

"Who's that?"

"What do you mean? Aren't you-" Link cut himself off as his vision came into focus and he could clearly see the girl standing over him. Aside from the red hair, she looked very similar to Zelda, so much so that they could've been sisters.

"Yes?" the girl asked.

"Nothing," Link replied as he slowly sat up. "I thought you were someone else."

"Zelda?"

"What? No."

"Then why did you call me by that name?"

"I-look, you don't even know who she is, so just drop it."

"Jeez, no need to get touchy. How'd you get here anyway? I don't see a boat, and I know you couldn't have swam all the way here."

"Where is 'here' exactly?"

"You don't know?" the girl asked as if the answer should have been obvious.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking."

"It's just that this island is pretty well known. After all, this is pretty much the greatest place in the world."

"But what is this place called?" Link asked, slight irritation seeping through his voice.

"Toronbo Shores."

"That's a weird name give an island."

"Well it's not the island's name."

"Then why did you tell me the name of this place is Trobo-Torbo-Whatever Shores?"

"Because it is."

"What?"

"This place-" the girl said, now growing irritated herself, "the ground you're sitting on top of-it's a beach called Toronbo Shores."

"So what's the name of this island?"

"You sure you don't want to really want know the name of the villages here?"

"Listen whoever you are-"

"Marin."

"What?"

"Marin. My name is Marin."

"Okay then, Marin. Can you-"

"What's your name?"

"Huh?

"What's your name? You know mine, so tell me yours."

"Link."

"Link. I like the sound of that. It has a nice ring to it."

"I don't mean to be rude, Marin, but can you tell me where I am so I can have some sort of idea of how to get home?"

"Of course I will," Marin said winking. "All you had to do was ask. You're on Koholint Island."

"Great," Link said running his hand through his hair. "I have no idea where that is."

"Well I have a map back at my house. Maybe you can use it to get back to wherever it is you're from. Where is that exactly?"

"A place called Hyrule."

"What a strange name."

"Yeah," Link said starting to get up, "because Koholint is such a-" Pain shot through his body as he tried to stand, forcing him to fall onto his hands and knees.

"You're hurt," Marin said, kneeling next to Link. "Let me take you back to my house. My father and I will be able to have you up and walking in no time."

"You'd help someone you just found on the beach without expecting something in return?"

"Well, now that you mention it . . ."

"Look," Link said, shifting himself back into a seated position, "I don't have anything of value to give you. I was caught in a storm, and my boat was destroyed. If you want, I could-"

"Relax," Marin said laughing. "I was just giving you a hard time. Of course I'll help you. I couldn't live with myself if I ignored someone who needed my help. But if you want, maybe you can tell a little bit about this Zelda person you seem so find of."

"Oh," Link said, his face turning bright red. "I, uh . . ." He struggled to think of something to say as he swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"Again," Marin said, placing one arm behind Link's back and the other under his knees, "I'm just giving you a hard time. Now try not to move too much or I might accidentally drop you." In one swift move, Marin lifted Link as if he was made of feathers. "Surprised?" she asked, catching the stunned look on Link's face.

"No, of course not" Link said, looking away from Marin. "I'm not surprised in the least bit."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I mean, I didn't think you were weak or anything. You actually do look very strong."

"Oh?"

"That's not to say you look unattractive. I mean, you look strong but you don't look big and bulky so as to make you look unattractive. Not that you _have_ to look thin to be attractive. What I mean is-"

"Don't feel bad," Marin said, taking a small bit of amusement in Link's flustered state. "I get that look a lot. People think that you have to be big and brawny to be strong, but that's not always true."

For the next twenty four minutes and thirty six seconds it took Marin to carry Link back to her house, she talked on about the time she fell asleep while watching the sunset on Toronbo Shores and had to spend hours digging herself out of pounds of sand because some of her friends decided to bury her up to her neck.

"To this day I still don't know how in the world they managed to do it without waking me up. I've never been a light sleeper, so either they were super careful moving me or I was just really tired. What do you think?" She turned her head to look at Link only to see that he was fast asleep and likely had been for more than just a couple of minutes given the small amount drool that already started to pool around his mouth.

"Sweet dreams, Link."


End file.
